Sticky Savannah
on on on on on (unofficial) on (unofficial) on (unofficial) on (unofficial) | released = | difficulty = Medium }} The name of this episode used to be Sticky Savanna, but was renamed to the American spelling on April 2, 2014. Story Before episode: When Tiffi meets up with Suzy, all of her spots are missing, and as such, she believes her life is now over. After episode: Tiffi helps her out by painting her body with stripes. Suzy thanks her, albeit rather hesitantly. New things *Conveyor belt ( ) is first introduced in level 531. **Various elements such as bombs and jelly fish appear on conveyor belts for the first time (some elements make an unofficial appearance on conveyor belts, due to redesigning). Levels Sticky Savannah finally breaks the trend of having no new elements, since it introduces a new element called conveyor belt. It also still continues the trend of a low amount of candy order levels. But it breaks the trend of having 5-6 ingredient levels per episode, as there are only 4. Sticky Savannah is a medium episode, as it has three somewhat hard - hard levels: , and . A lot of the levels in this episode have candy bombs, which can be annoying. Overall, this episode is much easier than the previous episode, Sour Salon. Gallery Story= I cannot believe it. My life is over!.png|I cannot believe it... my life is over! What is the matter, giraffe.png|What is the matter? My beautiful spots have fallen off!.png|My beautiful spots have fallen off! Giraffe after.jpg|Thank you, I guess? |-| Levels= Level 531 Reality 2nd Version.png|Level 531 - |link=Level 531 Level 532 V3 HTML5.png|Level 532 - |link=Level 532 Level 533 Reality 2nd Version.png|Level 533 - |link=Level 533 Level 534 V5 HTML5.png|Level 534 - |link=Level 534 Level 535 Reality.png|Level 535 - |link=Level 535 Level 536 V2 HTML5.png|Level 536 - |link=Level 536 Level 537 Reality.png|Level 537 - |link=Level 537 Level 538 V2 HTML5.png|Level 538 - |link=Level 538 Level 539 V5 HTML5.png|Level 539 - |link=Level 539 Level 540 V3 HTML5.png|Level 540 - |link=Level 540 Level 541 Reality.png|Level 541 - |link=Level 541 Level 542 Reality.png|Level 542 - |link=Level 542 Level 543 V2 HTML5.png|Level 543 - |link=Level 543 Level 544 Reality.png|Level 544 - |link=Level 544 Level 545 Reality.png|Level 545 - |link=Level 545 |-| Champion title= Donut Doctor.png|Champion title|link=Donut Doctor |-| Icon= Stickysavannah.png|Episode icon |-| Miscellaneous= Ep37promopic.png|Coming soon poster Ep37releasedpic.png|After the release poster |-| Old map= Sticky Savannah Map Mobile.png|Old Mobile/HTML5 map Trivia *This episode continued the trend of no timed levels prior to their removal. *This episode finally breaks the trend of no new elements being officially introduced. The conveyor belt is the first new official element. *This episode is the second episode in the row to have its first and last name in which it starts with the same "S" Letter Sour Salon, Sticky Savannah, and Sweet Surprise. The first that happened was with 2 episodes, but with the letter C: Cupcake Circus and Caramel Cove. *This is also the 4th consecutive episode that ends with a 5-coloured level, Level 545. *All of the levels in this episode have conveyor belts. *This episode has no cake bombs in any of its levels. *Just like the episode Licorice Tower, its episode name had been changed to American spelling as ("Savanna" to "Savannah"). Category:World openers (Flash) Category:Episodes released in 2014 Category:Renamed episodes Category:Tropical-themed episodes Category:Desert-themed episodes